<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want to be Normal by onedropstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802196">I Want to be Normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedropstories/pseuds/onedropstories'>onedropstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnoblade One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, High School AU, How Do I Tag, M/M, Secret Relationships, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, phil is overprotective, techno and dream pog, techno is the middle child and you cant tell me otherwise, wilbur is a bad boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedropstories/pseuds/onedropstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and Technoblade are in a secret relationship, and Techno is afraid of telling Phil because he's a little too overprotective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnoblade One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want to be Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Technoblade woke up in a room that was not his, a warm body pressed against his bare chest, and sunlight shining directly into his eyes. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes, only for him to mumble a soft, “fuck it,” before closing them. The body snuggled against him moved, a face being shoved into his neck, a soft kiss pressing against his pale skin.</p>
<p>             “Mornin’,” the pinkette mumbled lamely, blindly bring his hands up to rest on freckled shoulders.</p>
<p>             Dream smiled against his skin. “Morning,” he replied, voice raspy from sleep.</p>
<p>             They laid there in silence, relishing in the warmth that radiated from their bodies, trapped in a bliss. That is, until Techno shot up, causing Dream to almost fall off the bed.</p>
<p>             “What’s wrong?” the blonde asked, finally becoming more awake. “Tech?”</p>
<p>             “Oh my gods, Phil’s going to kill me!” the pinkette rushed out, sliding out of the bed, making the lime green sheets fall to the floor. He pulled on his shirt. “I’m so dead.”</p>
<p>             “Oh shit,” Dream groaned, falling onto his back, body sinking into the plush mattress. “How did we fall asleep?”</p>
<p>             Techno did not reply as he quickly laced up his shoes and threw on his jacket. “Gods, what time is it- oh fuck, Phil is definitely awake.” He snatched his phone from the nightstand, turning it on to see at least fifty missed calls from his father alone; he did not even bother counting the messages and calls from his siblings.</p>
<p>             “I’m sorry babe; I’ll text you when I get home, okay?” Techno leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, cherishing the warmth.</p>
<p>             Dream smiled as they pulled away. “If he freaks out, just come back here. Mom will understand,” he stated. “Bye Tech.”</p>
<p>             “Bye, love.”</p>
<p>             Techno rushed out of Dream’s room, ignoring Ranboo’s laughter echoing throughout the hall as he almost fell down the staircase. He gave his boyfriend’s younger brother his middle finger and waved goodbye to Puffy before bolting out the front door.</p>
<p>             The sound of his own heavy breathing filled the usual silence of Techno’s run home, accented by angry car horns honking at passing traffic. He was in disbelief, unable to fathom the fact that he had fallen asleep at his secret boyfriend’s house, <em>after </em>he had snuck out of his own at midnight. Phil was so protective of him and his brothers that he would freak out if any of his kids went missing, even if it was for less than an hour. How was he going to explain this?</p>
<p>             Hey dad, I know you do not like it when your kids go places without telling you because of what happened with your oldest son, but I snuck out of my window last night and fell asleep at my secret boyfriend’s house. Sorry! J</p>
<p>             Techno caught his breath in his front yard, fatigue beginning to catch up with his aching body. He grimaced when he saw all of the lights on in his house; it was seven in the morning, for the gods’ sake! Phil had to be fucking <em>pissed. </em></p>
<p>             The pinkette slowly opening the front door, concerned voices filling his ears. He winced and stepped inside, silently shutting the door behind him. His efforts were futile, however, because Tommy rounded the corner in his pajamas, looking pissed as ever at his older brother.</p>
<p>             “Techno! What the hell, big man?” he shouted, his accented voice thick with fury. “You had dad worried sick! Where the fuck were you?”</p>
<p>             Two sets of heavy footsteps began bounding down the stairwell, causing Techno to curse under his breath, the sight of his father and older brother coming into view. The anger and disappointment that radiated off Phil made the pinkette want to cry. He really fucked up.</p>
<p>             “Techno, where were you?” his father asked, crossing his arms across his chest. There was no answer. “Technoblade Myncroft, I swear to the gods, you better tell me where you were.”</p>
<p>             “I was with a friend.” It was mumbled so softly, and the three were taken aback. Usually Techno would put up a fight, yell and lash out when confronted, not fall and turn into a kicked puppy. “I was with a friend, we accidentally fell asleep. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>             “Techno, I don’t know what to say right now,” Phil sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. Deep down, he knew his middle-son could easily take care of himself, but the thought of losing, the thought of him getting hurt without anyone knowing where he was overruled it. The thought of him turning out like Wil…“You know better. You’re seventeen; you can’t just leave without warning.”</p>
<p>             “Look, I’m sorry, okay?” Techno blurted, a new intensity flowing into his words. His dad and his brothers looked at him. “Sometimes, I like keeping things to myself. I have no fucking privacy in this house.”</p>
<p>             “Technoblade,” Phil warned, face becoming hard. “Don’t speak to us like that.”</p>
<p>             The pinkette scoffed. “You know it’s true, though. I’m sorry I snuck out, but it’s not like I do fucking drugs or drink like Wilbur used to when he hung out with Schlatt.” He turned towards his older brother. “Maybe if you didn’t do that shit, I would have a normal life where dad didn’t have to monitor every little thing I do!”</p>
<p>             “Technoblade!” Phil shouted. “Do not bring that up.”</p>
<p>             “But it’s his fault!” the seventeen year old cried out, distress displayed for the world to see on every single one of his features. “Wilbur fucked me over. You never cared about where we were or whom we hung out with until Wil was sent to the fucking emergency room after doing too much heroin. I want a life where I can have a friend who you do not know everything about, dad. I want you to trust me because I didn’t even do anything to lose your trust in the first place.” His eyes were glassy and he could feel the tears balancing on his pink eyelashes.</p>
<p>             “Techno…” Wilbur began, guilt climbing up his throat. “Tech-“</p>
<p>             “Shut the fuck up,” the pinkette snarled, angrily wiping a tear from his red cheek. “You ruined my fucking life, Wil.”</p>
<p>             “Technoblade,” Phil said, his voice beginning to soften. “Bud.”</p>
<p>             “I’m leaving, to go back to my <em>boyfriend’s </em>house,” Techno stated, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He placed it on the small coffee table next to the door. “Here’s my fucking phone, my laptop is upstairs, just take it. You were planning on it anyway.”</p>
<p>             Techno slammed the door open and stormed out as tears began to cascade down his cheeks. He heard shouting behind him, begging him to stop and to just let them explain.</p>
<p>             Techno was thankful that Dream’s family always left their front door key under the welcome matt. He was also thankful that no one ever asked questions when he would walk into their house unannounced, instead asking him how his day was and if he wanted some cookies that Nikki made earlier that day. However, seeing the pinkette burst into the house, tears trekking down his face, they did not ask anything as he rushed up the stairs, and he was thankful.</p>
<p>             “Jesus Christ,” Dream breathed out when his boyfriend entered his room. He was still lying in bed, scrolling through his twitter feed while he waited for the pinkette to text him; he was not expecting him back so soon.</p>
<p>             “Hi,” Techno whispered, crawling into the bed, a soft sniffle morphing the silence. “It was bad. I’ve never seen Phil that angry.”</p>
<p>             Dream pursed his lips and set his phone down, bringing his boyfriend into his arms, pressing their bodies together like they had done so many times before. He gently carded slender fingers through silky pink hair, whispering reassurances in the teen’s ear, pressing light kisses to his face whenever he could.</p>
<p>             He felt his phone begin to ping, rapid texts shooting through what he assumed to be the group chat that contained their entire friend group. He grabbed his phone with his free hand and unlocked it, pulling open the messages app to see the chat going rapid-fire.</p>
<p>             He glanced through the texts, rolling his eyes at the mention of Techno going missing, his family begging the group to help find him. No one knew where he was, which only furthered the family’s worries. He even saw a text about them questioning why he (Dream) was not responding, which he promptly ignored.</p>
<p>             Around an hour has passed before Ranboo poked his head through the door to see Dream on his phone and Techno laying on his chest. He knocked on the wall, knuckles hesitantly making a sound, catching their attention as they turned to him.</p>
<p>             “Um,” he cleared his throat, bringing a hand up to card through his two-toned hair. “Momma made breakfast, are you guys hungry?”</p>
<p>             Dream glanced down at his boyfriend, who gave a small nod. He smiled at his little brother. “We’ll be down in a minute.”</p>
<p>             Ranboo smiled and left, going to tell Nikki and Puffy, happy that they would eat as a family. And yes, he definitely considered Technoblade to be a part of his dysfunctional family.</p>
<p>             Exactly fifty-eight seconds later, Dream and Techno emerged from the blonde’s bedroom, Techno’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders. They entered the kitchen, receiving and giving smiles to Puffy, Nikki, and Ranboo, taking their seats at the bar top.</p>
<p>             “How’d you two sleep?” Puffy asked nonchalantly as she took a bite of her eggs. “Good, I hope?”</p>
<p>             “Yeah,” Dream replied with a grin. “We slept well.”</p>
<p>             It was nice; acting like Techno had never left, pretending that he had been there the entire morning without mishap was refreshing.</p>
<p>             “This is really good,” the pinkette stated, mouth full of toast. “Thanks Nikki.”</p>
<p>             “Of course, dear,” she replied, giving him a bright smile. “I’m glad you enjoy it.”</p>
<p>             After breakfast, everyone settled downstairs in the screen room, putting on a movie. Of course, Dream and Techno were cuddled up one couch while Puffy, Nikki, and Ranboo snuggled up on another, the young teenager pressed between his two moms. The movie was a great distraction from the argument Techno had had with his family earlier that day.</p>
<p>             A few hours later, they were back to doi9ng whatever they pleased, Dream and Techno deciding to head out for a walk. The pinkette greedily stole one of his boyfriend’s lime green hoodies before they left, throwing his waist length hair into a loose braid. Dream had laughed at his lover but did not say anything; he thought Techno looked cute.</p>
<p>            Hand in hand, they walked down the street, cracking jokes and stealing kisses when they stopped at crosswalks. The morning sunlight beat down on them, the warmth refreshing from the biting cold of the sharp winds blowing in from the north. After walking for a few miles, they settled at a park, deciding to sit under the tree and scroll through twitter on Dream’s phone. Techno had his back against the thick trunk, bark digging into his hoodie, with the blonde positioned between his legs, rested back against his chest.</p>
<p>             “Do you want to tweet something to fuck with everyone?” Dream asked after a while, a devious smirk on his face.</p>
<p>             Techno bit his lip. “What do you have in mind?” he replied, resting his chin on the blonde’s shoulder.</p>
<p>             “Oh, you know, maybe a picture, and a bitchy caption?”</p>
<p>             In the end, Dream had taken a picture of them; their cheeks were pressed together, smiles dancing on their lips. He captioned it as: “Wild bitchboy atheist runs away from overprotective family only to fall into green blob’s bed and eat his food.”</p>
<p>             Let us just say, Techno did not go home for a couple of days after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>